Good Crazy
Recap Lily and Marshall hold their baby shower. However, Robin appears three hours early while Ted (who wanted to avoid Robin) shows up three hours after the party - and both have strollers as gifts. Because Ted had been eager to avoid Robin for as long as he can, Barney encourages Ted to try out online dating by setting him up with three specific women. Over the course of each date, Ted suddenly visualizes Robin sitting in front of him and is determined to get her out of his mind even if his dates found him weird. On the third date, Ted finds out that his date, Holly, needed someone to get her over a recent breakup, which leads them to sleeping together. Apparently relieved, Ted goes back to MacLaren's and tries to order a drink, but sees Robin as the bartender and a nearby patron. Both pseudo-Robins encourage him to find Robin and make amends. Both Ted and Robin meet by chance outside the bar and try to talk but Robin says it is not yet a good time. Meanwhile, Barney gets concerned over his relationship with Quinn and overreacts in situations regarding her job. After bystanders greet Quinn on the sidewalk, Barney fires a top GNB official and offers Quinn a job at the bank as an "executive strategy coordinator" - which turns out to be just something to help Quinn earn legitimate income. Seeing that Barney's trying to dictate her career, Quinn asks for some time to think and leaves Barney, who reinstates the official. With the baby's impending birth, Marshall conditions himself for various parenthood situations by using a watermelon as a practice baby. Lily is not happy with what he is doing and applies for a two-day parental workshop. As they prepare to leave, Marshall dozes off seeing Lily as the driver but wakes up hours later with Barney behind the wheel. Barney explains that Lily sought his help and was near the car wearing a disguise for the switch; the "parental workshop" was actually a vacation in Atlantic City that Lily planned so Marshall could unwind. Both men hit the casinos, where Barney proposes wearing the Ducky Tie again if they can turn off their phones for one hour and drink 100 tequila shots. As a drunk Marshall madly tosses poker chips around the casino floor, Barney turns his phone back on and sees 17 voicemails - all coming from Lily, who has gone into labor and wants them back to New York immediately. Continuity *Barney makes use of his statistics again, as he mentions his online dating success rate to be as high as 83 percent. *The Ducky Tie returns. *The scene of Marshall getting wild at the casino and yelling "All hail Beercules!" was first shown in . *The beer that Ted is talking to is a Wharmpess which was made by Randy, Marshall's and Barney's ex-co-worker. *Marshall is seen smoking his last cigarette ever at the casino in Atlantic City, as revealed in . *Ted previously mentioned in that his favorite poet is Pablo Neruda. *Quinn says "Come again for Big Fudge," originally said by Marshall in . *Ted again wants to take a girl out on a date to Miniature Golf, which is previously shown in . *Ted mentions growing his mustache while on his date with Holly (his 'palate cleanser'). Although not a breakup, he was still heartbroken after the rejection from Robin, and he grows a mustache after his relationships end as seen in . *The fake online dating profile Barney set up to "catch" Ted references many of the events of the series, such as , Ted's love of Pablo Neruda, the coin documentary done by "The guy who played Argyle" in Die Hard, Ted's habit of correcting people's grammar, and Ted being left at the altar by Stella. **Ted's name can be seen in the profile, alluding to Barney attracting Ted's attention. *Lily is chewing the cookies that Barney made her quite loudly, which could be reference to her loud chewing brought up in . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *When Barney and Lily switch places as Marshall is asleep, he is seen on the street in his Old Sailor outfit which he will use again to talk to Ted in the elevator in . Gallery 0000q357.jpg 0000s86w.jpg GC.jpg 0000wd7h.jpg 0000tegh.jpg 0000pwf1.jpg gc1.jpg gc2.jpg gc4.jpg gc3.jpg gc5.jpg gc7.jpg gc8.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Ted is on the date with the second girl and she changes into Robin, her arm tattoos change. *Barney mistakes "algorithms" for "logarithms" when talking to Ted about online dating. *In the episode it was shown that Barney was terrified of driving and also did not know how to drive, but in this episode he drives Marshall to Atlantic City, but, of course, by then he could've taken driving lessons. *Ted says he will never try online dating even though he met Blah Blah online in . **However, while he told the gang he met Blah Blah through online dating, he actually met her through . Allusions and Outside References *There are two possibly coincidental references to deleted scenes from the 1998 comedy " ". The first references the film's character "Watermelon Guy", Jason Segel's role, by having Marshall carry around a watermelon throughout much of the episode. The second reference occurs in the casino when Marshall begins speaking in subtitles due to intoxication, just as a the film's character "Crying Drunk Girl" was supposed to do before the scenes were cut. *Ted references and on his third date. Other Notes * Throughout the episode members of the group can be seen giving Condolence Fives (see High Fives). The letter that was written by "the hot girl" (who was actually Barney) on the dating website reads: * Screen name: CoinAndCrosswordLover * Age: 29 * Height: 5'8 * Body Type: Think Jessica Rabbit * Occupation: Hot Lady Architect * Looking for: A life partner, a best friend, a soul mate... all that crap * About me: I'm just a girl with a masters degree in nerdy stuff like poetry or something searching for the one. I'm old-fashioned about romance but by no means a prude. In fact, I was a competitive gymnast so I can bend like spaghetti in the sack, which probably doesn't matter to you but it really should, Ted. I share my SoHo loft and all my secrets with my dog, Pablo (named after my favorite poet: the great Neruda!) I love pre-war architecture. Well, I love all architecture! Though not anything by Sven! Barf, right?! There's nothing hotter than a guy that's down with crosswords. Get it... down? Oh, and I love puns. * Favorite books: Love in the time of cholera (Spanish version, claro!) and anything by Pablo Neruda * Favorite movies: Nothing beats Ghostbusters but a close second would be Die Hard... or A Moeda Colector... or really anything from the guy who played Argyle in Die Hard's catalog. * Hobbies: Doing the New York Times Crossword, cooking, pun and games (wink!), oh and I love to travel! I just spent a weekend in Cleveland at the rock and roll hall of fame and I didn't hate it! * What I'm looking for: The one! Just a down-to-earth guy who knows a bunch of stupid facts about turn of the century coinage and junk like that. I don't mind if he has baggage, like if he was once left by the altar or beaten up by a goat. Also, I'm a sucker for an out-of-date plaid shirt. At the end of the day, all I really want is a guy to correct me on things like grammar and pronunciation and where apostrophe's go. Because that's really hot, Ted. Guests *Becki Newton - Quinn * - Grandma Lois * - Yuthers *Karissa Vacker - Holly *Todd Sandler - Darryl *Casey Washington - Larry *Cristen Irene - Robyn *Katy Stoll - Lizbeth *Mike Nojun Park - Waiter *Michael G. Coleman - Lou Podcast Featuring tour with the production members. Reception * This episode received 7.89 million viewers. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/05/ratings-news-1st-may-2012.html * Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B-, stating that Barney's role worked well for the characters. http://www.avclub.com/articles/good-crazy,72852/ * Ethan Alter of gave the episode a C. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/good-crazy.php * Robert Canning of gave the episode a 6.5 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/122/1224099p1.html * Chris O'Hara of TV Fanatic gave the episode 4.5 out of 5. http://www.tvfanatic.com/2012/04/how-i-met-your-mother-review-all-hail-beercules/ * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8.5 out of 10 stars. "...Lily's in labor? And Marshall and Barney are either in Atlantic City or the Paramus Waldorf!" References External Links * * *